The Rage : Carrie 2 Aftermath
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Essays reflecting on the events following Rachel's telekinetic Rampage.
1. Chapter 1 : Her Last Hours

**No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, written as an expression of thoughts only. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.**

**Disclaimer**

**Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea. All characters are sourced from above information.**

- Her Last Hours

Rachel Lang could possibly be living the worst possible moment in her life. It wasn't bad enough that just when she had learned to trust she found out that she had been set up and everything that had transpired till now was a ploy to humiliate her in public. At first she tried doing what any good or sensible girl would do and walk away from the situation. But her tormentors were having none of it they wanted her broken and she did break but it proved to be much of bigger mistake for them than it was for her.

What happened next was probably over in 5 to 7 min yet in a small space of time Rachel had made the transition from an ordinary girl to mass-murderess, accidentally killed the only woman could have helped her (she would never live long enough to know this) and abandoned by her own terrified mother. Shocked at by what she had done she prayed and pleaded for death. This would not however stop her from killing Tracey Campbell her final victim before having a final confrontation with her boyfriend.

It must be ironic that the very instrument of her humiliation proved to be the same instrument of his exoneration. As the two often gazed into each other's eyes on the swimming pool catwalk she realise that though hurt and angry she couldn't go through with killing him. He was telling the truth he loved her as much as she loved him.

Yet the damage had been done she was trapped by the collapsing ceiling, the same one which she intended to crush him under. With no hope of being freed before the flames consumed her she told him to leave. "Get out! Please just go"

His love for her sealed as he held her tight and chose to share her fate, he would not leave her to die here alone. But it was far to unbearable to watch him die as his sleeves caught fire. Using every last energy of telekinesis she could muster she flung him into the pool. Satisfied that he was safe having heard the big splash, she drifted dreamily into a fiery sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aftermath

Aftermath

As soon as they arrived at the Bing Mansion, Fire-fighters wasted no time in putting out the blaze and the police wasted no time in cordoning off the mansion. Forensic officers began combing the scene of the massacre but for all their effort even the most hardened veterans were baffled by the findings. A lot of things could not be explained.

Most of the dead had been killed as a result of shrapnel and glass injury propelled at a massive force, some such as Bradley Winters were completely decapitated. What kind of force could have done it. It could not be explained how the body of Chuck Potter and Sue Snell were found on the opposite end of the front door impaled through the head by the same poker. What explanation could there be that the body of Deborah Knox*1 was found embedded with multiple compact discs. Analysis showed that they were projected literally into her at high velocity, what kind of power could have done that? Forensics found three bodies at the swimming pool area, Mark Bing undoubtedly became trapped when the pool's extension cover closed over him Indication showed that he was hit by it from behind which later caused brain haemorrhaging. Cause of death was by drowning.

Eric Stark and Monica Jones were both killed when they apparently shot each other with the spear guns Monica Jones body was also found with severe eye injuries it would appear something caused her glasses to shatter blinding her. There is a clear indication that she was the first one to have fired the shot but no explanation can be given as to what caused her glasses to shatter. And then finally lastly there was of course Rachel Lang. Death was by smoke asphyxiation and burning after she had been pinned down by the collapsing ceiling. What could not be understood what caused the screws within the structure to come out. That could only be achieved through the use of an industrial drill.

*1 Emphasis Added


	3. Chapter 3 : Those That Survive

Those who survive

Jesse Ryan would rise to become one of the most top footballers in America eventually playing for the New England Patriots. But he never got over Rachel's death the woman who he loved and now feared. She was an enigma. For as long as he lived he kept one picture of her with him, at home and at work, later on as time and money allowed it he had several more made. After Rachel's death he took it upon himself to care for Rachel beloved Bassett Hound, Walter. Walter died of old age at 16. After a career in football he later went on to coach the next generation of the of Bates Bulldogs.

Jesse realises that she was responsible for the slaughter of all his friends and nearly killed him in the process but it did little to change his feelings for her she was the only woman he is ever loved deeply, and truly No matter how angry or hurt she was she couldn't bring herself to kill him. He knew it and she knew it.

Sometimes he wished he had been in that house earlier and protected his girl from Mark, Eric and the others but he would never know that it would have never made any difference, had that been the case they would have simply restrained him and forced him to watch as they taunted her*1.

Eleanor Snell, Sue's mother cursed the White sisters both of whom had brought so much untold suffering and misery on her family. The first Carrie White had taken away her daughters future and cost Sue her sanity. The second Rachel Lang had taken away her life. It felt as though her own family had been afflicted with some sort of curse, a telekinetic curse which came periodically to claim its victims, the curse of the White sisters.

Despite all this Eleanor later found it in her heart to forgive them. The last time she visited their grave she prayed that in death they would find along with Sue Snell the peace that they never found in this life. Eleanor Snell would never recover from Sue's death an according to her surviving daughter*2 died from a broken heart.

Sue's death marked the end of the last survivor who bore witness to Carry White's telekinetic ability if not the last survivor of the black prom. The next generation of Snells took it upon themselves to ensure that future tragedies like Carrie White and Rachel Lang would not happen. In the years to come one of their descendants would successfully map Carrie's White and Rachel Lang's family tree and science finally mapped the telekinesis gene.

*1fact acquired from the script

*2 in Brian Palma's Carrie the entire Snell family is seen at dinner. Sue Snell may also have a brother named Bobby.


End file.
